


Draco Malfoy and the Rhyming Spiel

by VVCaspian



Series: HP Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: Everyone has this strange need to rhyme, and everyone gangs up on Draco in a friendly way.





	Draco Malfoy and the Rhyming Spiel

_**When Draco is on a rhyming spiel and... doesn't know whether or not it's a curse-** _

 

 _Malfoy_   "Will you stop bugging me, Potter?

             My anger seems only to be getting hotter."

 

 _Potter_    "I don't quiet disagree, Malfoy..

             your eyes look like molten alloys."

 

 _Weasley_ "Are you guys doing okay?

              ... I am in the rhyming fray."

 

 _Granger_   "Ron, it's all about timing-

                It' not  _that_ hard to be rhyming."

 

 _Parkinson_   "What's going on her Granger?

                  Things only seem to be getting-"

 

 _Zabini_                                                           "Stranger."

 

 _Nott_            "We are Slytherins, Parkinson and Zabini.

                  Why are we participating in this festivity?"

 

 _Malfoy_         "You are doing it too, Nott.

                   So, after the answer don't sought."

 

 _Potter_           "I don't hear you stopping... Draco."

 

 _Parkinson_      "Oh my!"

 

 _Zabini_                         "Did he just-"

 

 _Nott_                                                  "Is he psycho?"

 

 _Malfoy_            "You guys, stop it, it's getting annoying.

                      Even Weasley looks like he is crying."

 

 _Potter_             "Malfoy, the thing you do...

                      Sometimes, I want to kiss you."

 

 _Malfoy_             "Honestly, it seems like we're in a curse-

                       And Potter? Shut it. You're making it worse."

 

 _Nott_                 "Oh god, Malfoy, did you just blush?"

 

 _Parkinson_         "Looks like Drackie-wakie's got a crush!"


End file.
